Captured
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross was given a special badge of honor for her services as a Reclaimer, and was ready to show off her skills. Little did she know that a certain xenophobe intends to use that badge against her in order to gain his way. Rated M for violent interactions and near-nudity. (This takes place between Line of Fire and Alex's Last Stand; non-canon)
1. Main Story

**Captured:**

Today was a fantastic day for me. The Reclaimers ended up becoming the number one Division of the Week. Many people tried to credit Elma for making the Reclaimers rank up high, but she insisted that she's not the one to thank for that. It was I, Cross, rookie member of Elma's team, that was responsible for that. When Commander Vandham took a look at the Reclaimers' efforts, he discovered that Elma was right. I was the bigger key to the Reclaimer missions' recent string of successes.

"By the power vested in me, yadda yadda yadda, you are the first Reclaimer to earn this special Badge of Honor." Commander Vandham said as he handed me a special badge. It was a golden badge with the symbol of the Reclaimers, a symbol I proudly associate myself with.

"Thanks, Commander. I shall treasure it." I proudly stated.

"Nicely done, Cross. You're the first Reclaimer to earn a Badge of Honor. You're an even better Reclaimer than me!" Elma smiled.

"Thanks, Elma. Though I suppose that considering what you've done..." I said before Elma interrupted me.

"Now, now, Rook. You may still be in stasis if it wasn't for me. And I understand your reasons for joining the Reclaimers. Reclaiming your lost memories." Elma said. What she said was true. The reason I joined the Reclaimers... is because I am an amnesiac. I don't even know who I was prior to being discovered by Elma. When I heard about a division that specialises in searching for lost items, I immediately went with this division. I haven't found any memories, so far, but I was determined to regain them, even if it's beyond my capabilities as a Reclaimer.

"You believe that, Elma?" I asked.

"Of course. That's why you head off to Reclaimer missions without me. Because your memories are important to you." Elma claimed.

"Yes. Even though I haven't found anything, so far... I'll admit, the only time I recall us working together as Reclaimers was the day we and Doug's group rescued Irina." I admitted.

"Yes. But you're doing so well. Keep it up, and you'll become the best BLADE I'll ever know." Elma proudly praised.

"Thanks, Elma. ...Say, what should I do with this badge?" I asked.

"I'm going to order a special uniform for you. A specialty for female Reclaimers." Elma answered.

"Thanks, Elma. I look forward to it." I thanked Elma.

"Yes. The humans and xenoforms in NLA agree that you're a true BLADE. The xenoforms are even treating you as a hero." Elma praised.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." I said rather sheepishly.

"The Ma-non are even praising you about how you were willing to attack criminals such as that ex-Interceptor known as Alex to protect all citizens, human and xeno alike." Elma said.

"Yes. He may be out there somewhere, but should he dare set foot in NLA, we'll work with the Mediators to have him arrested." I stated.

"Yes. He'll have to go on trial for his treasons." said a male voice. "Oh! Secretary Nagi?" I asked.

The Defense Secretary decided to join our conversation. "As you recall, I was with you when you attempted diplomacy with Alex. You said that if he listens to reason, he'll be welcomed back in NLA, and all charges of treason will be dropped." Nagi said.

"Yes. I almost succeeded, but one of his allies quickly pulled him back into his old beliefs. And thanks to the jerk who interferred..." I said, while letting Nagi finish the sentence. "He's not coming back to NLA scot-free. A few hours before the Ganglion attacked NLA, I heard he had been labelled a criminal, and will lose his BLADE membership. When I accompanied you, Cross, I ended up understanding why." said Nagi.

"Yes. And the fact that he tricked you into luring the three Ma-non to him? So he could execute them? It's a good thing you realised your mistake and stopped him before he got away with one innocent life." Elma claimed.

"When I saw him pull the gun, and listened to his words, I immediately realised he was going to murder those three Ma-non! And, to make matters worse, I realised that it was thanks to the fact that he tricked me! I immediately vowed to defend the Ma-non. After all, humans and xenoforms are both people." I said.

"Well said, Cross. I'm glad you and I can both see that." Elma proudly praised me.

"Yes. Well said. If the Director General heard those words from you, Cross, he'd agree with you completely." Nagi stated.

"Yes. Even if, perhaps, a little too well." I solemnly said.

"He tried negotiating with the Ganglion a few hours before the attack on NLA." Nagi commented.

"Well, enough about that. Let's get you a treat, Cross, before we get that uniform made." Elma suggested.

"Yes. By all means. Thanks, Elma. Is Lin coming along?" I asked.

"Of course. And so is Tatsu." Elma suggested.

"I'll leave that to you two, then." Nagi respectfully said. I nodded to Nagi's words with a smile.

...Little did I know that I was being watched. In some unknown base that not even FrontierNav could detect, my actions were being watched via a hidden camera. "So... the blue-skinned traitor has earned a Badge of Honor? The first Reclaimer to earn it? ...Yeah, she doesn't even deserve it if she's willing to sell humanity to those filthy xeno scum." some man said.

"Yes, sir. So, what do you propose we do about her?" the man's follower asked him.

After a moment's silence, the man said "Lead her astray, alone, then bring her to me..."

A couple hours later, we were heading back to BLADE Barracks after the treat Elma got for us. "Thanks for the strawberry sundaes, Elma." I said.

"Anytime. Interesting as to how they have to variations that taste the same. Strawberry, and strawlenny." Elma playfully claimed.

"Maybe they wanted to save on fresh strawberries." Lin assumed.

"Yes. Especially since according to Yelv, finding strawlennies are easy. Child's play, he calls it." I stated.

"Yeah. Yelv isn't really interested in Curator missions. Hopefully, he didn't forget everything I taught him." Elma said in a serious tone.

"So, Elma? Have you ordered Cross's special outfit to go with that special Reclaimer badge?" Lin asked.

"Yes. Candid & Credible is willing to help. They say it's to serve as a reward for protecting those three innocent Ma-non from that criminal, Alex." Elma said.

"Mm-hmm. ...I have to wonder why that man even joined BLADE." Lin wondered.

"Best to wait for some other time." I stated.

"Yes. Tatsu agree with friend. Although, where is friend's badge?" Tatsu asked.

"I gave it to Candid & Credible. They're figuring out where to put the badge. I'm hoping they'd put it..." I said, then I placed by hand right where my heart would be. "...right here."

Eventually... we heard a doorbell at the BLADE Barracks. "Special delivery for a girl named Cross!" I heard a high-pitched voice. I knew it was a Ma-non who came to deliver it. But not just any Ma-non. He was Tutura, the founder of Candid & Credible, an Arms Manufacturer that specializes in Ma-non technology.

"That would be me!" I spoke up.

"Here you go, miss." Tutura handed me the box. As I was wondering what was in it, Tutura immediately spoke up "Well, go on, Cross! Why not open it up! We don't have all all all day!" Tutura insisted. I immediately opened it up, and was awed by it so much, I had to head to the changing room to try it on!

When I came back, I was already in love with it. It looked like it was meant for me, and only me. And of course, it was designed with me in mind. They even got all my measurements correct! But my favorite part... was that they had my badge exactly where I wanted it!

"Well? How is is it?" Tutura asked.

"It is exactly as I had wanted it!" I screamed like a fangirl.

"And it looks like Candid & Credible has done an excellent job, once again!" Tutura looked pleased.

"Here's a reward. Some guy gave it to me a while ago, but I'd probably never use it." I said.

"What is it?" Tutura asked. I handed him a coupon to Army Pizza. "Ooh! Army Pizza! My favorite!" Tutura gleefully responded.

I giggled in a kind way. "Of course. I've never ate at Army Pizza, so you can have that coupon all you like." I said.

"Thanks, Cross! Because you protected those innocent fellow Ma-non from that wicked man, you deserve only the the the best! And thanks for rewarding me for that." Tutura smiled.

"Thanks, and you're welcome." I said as I winked. Elma and Lin looked at me with a smile. "I have decided. I'm gonna be wearing this for Reclaimer missions from now on!" I said gleefully.

"Some girl's excited about that outfit already." Elma said with a smile.

The next day, I was in such a good mood, I was just skipping all over the place. To any citizens or BLADE members, human or xeno alike, who are confused by my glee, I explained them about my Badge of Honor, before moving on. Little did I know that someone was watching me. He grabbed a walkie talkie. "Boss. I found our target." said the man.

"Does she have blue skin, yellow eyes, blonde hair with hints of green, and a British accent?" said the voice behind the walkie-talkie.

"Yes. Yes to every single detail. I even listened to her voice. Makes me wonder if she's really of British descent." said the man.

"Yes. But as fascinating as her British accent is, don't forget she's the enemy of mankind. She even had the audacity to label me a criminal." said the voice behind the walkie-talkie.

"She will pay for labelling us traitors just because we tried to off some xeno scum. I have the perfect plan for that." said the man.

"Good. Set it in motion, and we'll teach that hypocrite the error of her ways." said the voice.

"Understood. I'll head to Mission Control at BLADE Concourse." the man said.

Eventually, I decided to see what missions are available. But as I was about to speak to Eleonora, she looked unsure. "What is it, Eleonora?" I asked.

"There's this gentleman who wishes to speak to you and only you." Eleonora said.

"Where can I meet him?" I asked.

"He told me that he wanted you to meet him at the side of the Mimeosome Maintenance Center. And he'd rather you meet him alone." Eleonora said.

"Okay." I said.

"But please, be careful. Something about him looks rather... off." Eleonora insisted.

"Okay. I'll try not to drop my guard." I said.

As I was heading to the Mimeosome Maintenance Center, I thought "A solo mission exclusively for me? Sounds just a bit fishy. But I better act natural." When I saw him looking at the wall, I took some deep breaths, then I decided to get on with it. "Excuse me, were you the gentleman whom Eleonora said was waiting for me?" I asked.

"Are you, by chance, Cross?" the man asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am Cross." I answered.

"I have a mission that I want you to tackle solo." the man said.

"A Reclaimer mission?" I asked.

"Yes. I heard you love Reclaimer missions, and so, I have the perfect mission just for you." the man said.

"Okay. Where is the item in question that needs to be reclaimed?" I asked.

The man pulls out his comm device, and said "Take a look at your comm device." I did as he said. "See that dot? It's on an island southwest of Noctilum. I thought this would be a good way to test your Reclaimer skills." the man said.

"Well, I've done dozens of Reclaimer missions before this one, but sure. When do I start?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. Once you get it, come back here and see me." the man said. I nodded in response before heading to BLADE Barracks.

As I was getting ready... "A man requested you on a solo Reclaimer mission?" Elma asked.

"Apparently so. He wanted only me there." I said.

"Meh, Tatsu not sure about all this." Tatsu said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Tatsu. I am a top-notch Reclaimer. And my Badge of Honor proves it." I said as I proudly showed Tatsu my Badge of Honor. Oh, I forgot to mention that I had gotten changed prior to Elma's question.

"Well, Cross, if you succeed, I'll cook up a nice meal for you. I'll even write a menu." Lin said.

"Thanks, Lin. You're the best." I said. Lin and I gave a hug before I went to unlock my Skell, which I named Blue Cross. Yes, I named my Skell after myself, blue skin and all.

"Good luck out there. And please come back alive." Elma said.

"Thanks, Elma. I'll be back before nighttime's over." I said.

Once I made it out of the Barracks, with my new Special Reclaimer uniform that Candid & Credible made for me, I summoned Blue Cross, hopped into it, then proceeded to take flight. It was thanks to Lin that the Skell Flight Module was made, and I was the one to test it with successful results. As I was flying, the man that gave me the mission earlier grabbed his walkie-talkie after ensuring that he was in no one's sight. "Boss? I sent her on that "mission". She's on her way to that island." he said.

"Good... Our forces will be "meeting" her there. This will be a meeting that she cannot hope to avoid." the man's boss said via walkie-talkie before lightly cackling.

I was flying past Noctilum, with an eager smile on my face. This is going to be my first Reclaimer mission since I earned this Badge of Honor. As I was getting around the Noctilum Seas, I checked my comm device as to where this island is. Turns out it was southwest of where I was. Eventually, I used the follow ball, and it lead to a rather small island. That was my target. I was floating downwards to that little island, wanting to make sure there were no indigens.

But when I landed, I was rather confused. "That's... strange. The island's... empty. That man told me that there was something that needed to be reclaimed." I was pondering. That's when I realised... "Wait a minute! I've been duped! Eleonora said he looked off. And he never said what needed reclaiming." Had he said anything about what it was, whether it was a piece of the White Whale, or a broken Skell, or even a LifePod, I would've trusted him even more. But, nope, he had to trick me into coming into an empty island. There was nothing standout about this island, no treasure, no indigens, nothing! Just sand and rocks and moss! I grumbled, before I decided to head back.

But just as I got up... "FREEZE! We have you surrounded, traitor!" I heard a voice echoing throughout the area. Suddenly, I was surrounded by enemy Skells, all of them are human-made!

""Traitor?!" Who are you?! And why are you calling ME a traitor?! What did I do?!" I asked in a demanding tone.

"You know why, Cross. Don't play dumb with any of us. You're coming with us." the voice said. I was severely outnumbered. And I could not hope to fight them on-foot. So I had to resort to heading to my Skell.

As I was heading to my Skell, the voice echoed "Oh, no, you don't!" Just as I almost made it to my Skell, I felt something hit my leg. I turned to see what it was, and it appeared to have been some kind of dart. Suddenly, I started to feel dazed.

"N-Nngh! Come on, Cross! Stay... Stay awake! Stay... Stay awake!" I felt my body's strength slowly being sapped away! As I was feeling stripped of my strength, that's when I knew it was a tranquilizer dart. But just as I finally reached the knee of my Skell, I felt like my mim's going offline again. "Stay... awake... Cross..." After I said my own name, my body just fell to the ground, knees first. Then my chest, then finally my face.

I was lured to a trap. And by the time I realised it, I was far too late. "We got her, boys. Now let's bring her to our base." one of the attackers said.

"What about her Skell?" another attacker said.

"Let's just leave it there. Besides, even if they found it, they could never hope to find her." the first attacker said.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll leave the traitor's body to you." the third attacker said.

"Gladly." the first attacker said. Unbeknownst to me, the first attacker grabbed my completely unconcious body, placed me in his Skell. And then they took off, leaving my Skell, Blue Cross, behind on that lonely isolated island southwest of Noctilum. That said, their Skell didn't have the Flight Module, whereas mine did.

Some unknown amount of time later, I slowly regained conciousness. As I was regaining conciousness, I was moaning like crazy. Eventually, I said "Where... am I?" ...Or at least, attempted to say it. I was wondering why a word wouldn't come out of my mouth properly. When I looked down across my face, that's when I realised, there was a rod tied around my mouth. In other words, I was gagged! I tried to move my hands to remove it, but I couldn't even budge an inch for either of my hands. ...Or my feet! I realised I was hogtied! And my body was placed on top of what appears to be some kind of table. It turns out, I was, indeed, lured into a trap! And I promised Elma and Lin I'd return, too!

"Well, looks like miss Sleeping Beauty is awake again!" a voice said. I looked up, and discovered my captors. They all appeared to be wearing BLADE uniforms.

"Good afternoon. We were wondering when you were going to wake up... Cross." a deep male voice had said. I looked at the source of the voice. It was that man who sent me on that phony Reclaimer mission earlier. I tried to yell at him, but because I was gagged, not a single word came out. "If you're angry, take it out on the man whom happens to be humanity's hero. She's all yours, boss." the man said. Boss? Did this man work for someone?

"It's been a while. Hasn't it, Cross?" This voice sounded vaguely familiar. I turned to the door, and it was a face I could not hope to even forget.

It was that xenophobe... Alex. "Long time, no see. I heard you and your group killed that sniper that shot that xeno-activist, Eliza. Is this true?" He asked. I decided not to make a sound, just a deathly glare. "I've grown weary of your interferences, Cross. The fate of humanity depends on us all, and what do you do? You are willing to sell us to those xeno scum! Xenos have no right to even live in NLA, yet you're letting them trample all over us! And don't forget, xenoforms are the ones who destroyed the Earth. Our precious home. Gone, all because of xenos! And what do you do? You immigrate more of them in our city! You're clearly blind of this fact. And yet you call me a traitor to BLADE all because I was trying to shoot three Ma-non. Tell me, Cross. Who's the real hypocrite here? Who is the real traitor to humanity? Who is really doing the right thing?" Alex gave a long lecture.

All I made were growling sounds. Muffled, but still. "Acting fierce, are we? Well, I've got a way to change that. The man who sent you on that fake Reclaimer mission is also able to hack BLADE Tower's Jumbotron screen. ...And, I plan on using that to my advantage. I intend on ruining your dignity, Cross. So the humans of NLA, the only ones who deserve to live in NLA, can see you for what you really are. The lowest form of scum who is a complete embarrassment to humans everywhere." Alex said.

I didn't look intimidated one bit. I would've spoken back, if it weren't for the fact that I was gagged. "Now, let's take a look at who made that outfit of yours, shall we?" Alex said as he snapped his fingers. One of his female followers was approaching me.

"Be thankful it's a girl inspecting your clothes, Cross." she said. I tried to flail around violently, even though I can't budge an inch.

"Men, hold her down!" Alex ordered. Two men were able to hold me down, neck and knees. I couldn't even raise my head.

"Mm-hmm. That outfit was made by Candid & Credible. That terrible Arms Manufacturer founded by Ma-non. It was though she had ordered them for it." said Alex's female follower.

"Mm-hmm. They've brainwashed you, haven't they?" Alex asked me. I didn't even raise my head as I growled. Then, suddenly, Alex slapped me on the cheek! "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Um, Boss? Cross can't speak if she's..." one of Alex's followers attempted to say before Alex interrupted him.

"I know! But who says you can only speak with words?" Alex asked.

When I finally looked up to Alex, I firmly shook my head, while still glaring with pure anger. "...As I had suspected, she was going to deny this. Men, bring the camera here. We need NLA to see Cross for what she really is." Alex ordered his men.

"Yes, sir." said the man who tricked me.

Back in NLA, afternoon was rolling by. And my partners, Elma and Lin, were worried. "She should've been back by now." Elma said worryingly.

"I know. I even prepped the menu for her for when she gets back." Lin said just as worried. "So, where in Mira could she have gone?" Elma asked.

"Hopefully, she'll be back before night ends. I'm just so eager to test my cooking skills once more." Lin said.

"Do you think we might have to divise a search party?" Elma asked. But before Lin could answer...

"Attention, citizens of NLA, it appears our Jumbotron screen is getting hacked! What could possibly be going on?!" said the voice of Secretary Nagi echoing.

"The Jumbotron Screen of BLADE Tower? Getting hacked?" Lin said confused.

"Uh-oh..." Elma said, fearing that whatever it was, it would revolve around me.

"To the humans of NLA, don't panic. But to xeno scum, panic." said a voice. When the picture came clear, the first thing that the citizens of NLA could see... was me, bound and gagged. I tried to warn the citizens of NLA not to listen to what this creep has to say, but my every word was muffled. "Tell me, do you all know who this girl is?" the voiced asked. The citizens were gathering around, human and xeno alike, all murmuring about what's happening to me. "If you all guessed this traitor as Cross... then you'd be correct." said the voice, who turned out to be Alex.

Lin gasped, then said "Is... Is that?!"

"Yes. It's that ex-Interceptor, Alex." Elma confirmed.

"Now, if I recall correctly, this girl had the audacity to label me as a traitor, just because I tried to protect us humans from you filthy xenos. But I think it's time I showed you who the real traitor really is." Alex said with a smirk. I was trying to flail violently, but I still couldn't budge an inch.

"It appears the citizens, human and xeno alike, are all appearing genuinely concerned." Elma said.

"If you please, miss." Alex said to one of his female followers. She grabbed a knife, and before I knew it, she cut the front side of my shirt, clean in half! The majority of my torso's skin was exposed!

"That's... That's Cross's new outfit!" Lin yelled.

"Yes. And now, it's ruined." Elma said somberly.

"Now, I see that Cross has earned a Badge of Honor. Apparently, the first Reclaimer to earn such a trinket. Well, guess what?" Alex asked.

Alex then grabbed my Badge, and was pulling it with so much force, he eventually tore the badge off my shirt! And it revealed a part of my breast, too! "She doesn't even deserve such a thing!" Alex said as he threw it away.

The citizens all gasped unanimously when Alex tore off my Badge of Honor. "E-Elma...!" Lin said as a part of my breast was exposed.

"I'm here, Lin. If any more gets revealed that shouldn't be revealed, just cover your eyes." Elma said. Lin nervously nodded.

"Now you all see her for what she truly is." Alex said. He grabbed my face, and slammed me onto the table, face first. "A girl who doesn't even deserve to be called a human being. She's too low enough to even be called a human! And she digs herself even deeper the more filthy xenos she immigrates. So, I have a deal. You kick every last xeno out of NLA, and I shall spare her. But if you all reject my offer, then I assure you, we'll dispose of her, as she deserves for betraying humanity. It's your choice. We demand we hear your choice by tonight. If not one xeno is forced to leave by midnight, we'll get rid of this traitor. You have less than 10 hours to make your choice now." Alex ordered.

And as I was attempting to yell for help, still muffled by my gag, the terrorist threat came to an end. I couldn't believe it. 10 hours to live if no xenoform gets kicked out? I really hope bad karma doesn't get the best of me. Hopefully, Elma and the others find me by then.

Back in NLA... "Elma? What are we going to do now that we know that Cross has been captured by... Alex's followers?" Lin asked in a concerned tone.

"I say... we organize a search party." Elma suggested.

"A search party? You heard Alex. They're planning on disposing Cross should no xenoform be kicked out." Lin said worryingly.

"I know the chances. But that is why we have to work together." Elma assured.

An hour later... "Attention all BLADES, the Reclaimer known as Elma is requesting that we organize a search party. As we all heard, one of our most elite units, Cross, part of the Reclaimers, and member of Team Elma, has been kidnapped by Alex and his xenophobic followers. As we now stand, we have around 9 hours left to search for our missing comrade. Anyone who wishes to join this search party will meet up with Elma, as well as Ms. Lin Lee Koo, also of Team Elma, in the BLADE Barracks. In the meantime, though, we are to protect our xenoform population while those in the search party look for our missing troop. And before we conclude this meeting, I will say this as I did back in the day the Ganglion attacked NLA: None of what's happening will affect our biggest priority, which is finding the Lifehold Core. So, if anyone wishes to join the search party, please enter the BLADE Barracks. Thank you for your patience." A massive speech was given by Secretary Nagi to all BLADEs in New LA.

Later, in the BLADE Barracks... "So, let's see, our willing volunteers are... HB of the Pathfinders... Frye, Gwin, and Irina of the Interceptors... Bozé and Doug of the Harriers... Yelv of the Reclaimers... Murderess of the Curators... Celica and Phog of the Prospectors... Alexa of the Outfitters... Hope of the Mediators... and L'cirufe. So that's everyone?" Elma asked. The volunteers nodded. But before Elma said anything...

"Before we conclude this meeting, I wish to join the search party, too." Nagi came in.

"Hey... What is the Defense Secretary doing here?" HB asked.

"I know how much of a wicked person Alex is. That sometime after NLA was attacked, I was there in Oblivia when Cross attempted diplomacy with Alex. And I know, for a fact, that he's gone too far." Nagi responded.

"I see. Now, to Celica and L? Do you two know the risks of joining this search party?" Elma asked.

L and Celica both nodded solemnly. "From what we heard, that man has a completely uncivilized behavior towards any race that isn't human." Celica said.

"So, we and Celica agreed that, likely for the best, if we're all to engage in combat, we're to stay in our Skells." L said.

"Wise choice. Considering you two are xenos, you're bound to be easy targets." Bozé said.

"Okay, we're all set. Now, let's go." Elma said.

Eventually, the search party found the island that I was sent to. "Well, it seems they used that rather bland island for a trap." Murderess stated.

"That might be so, but- Oh, look!" Alexa said before she noticed what appeared to be an abandoned blue Skell, still sitting there. The search party all parked their Skells on the shores.

"Hmm... A pure blue Skell, with light blue visor and light blue wings... Yep, that's Cross's Skell, alright." Lin said.

"Hmm... My comm device is sensing Skell residue from a few hours ago." Alexa said as she looked at her comm device.

"Funny as to how they left our pard's Skell behind. I mean, why didn't they just destroy it? They certainly wouldn't have left any evidence behind." Yelv was puzzled.

"Hmm?" Irina was puzzled. She picked something off the ground. "Colonel, do you know what this is?" Irina showed Elma. Elma gasped when she realised what it was.

"It's... a tranquilizer dart!" Elma said in horror.

"A tranquilizer dart?! Skells aren't supposed to even be equipped with them!" Alexa yelled.

"That just left our blood boiling! Wherever these xenophobes went, I'll gladly give them a taste of what the Killer Ostrich can do!" Frye yelled in fury.

"Calm down, Frye. You're... starting to scare me with that temper." Phog insisted.

"...Sorry, Phog." Frye said.

"Here. I'll have the Reclaimers come by and pick up their missing member's Skell. I'll even pinpoint where the Blue Cross is. We'll look for the Skell's missing pilot." Elma said.

"And hopefully, before time's up. I wanna greet those xenophobes with some Harrier hospitality when we meet them." Doug claimed.

"Right? No one messes with my favorite superior partner." HB agreed.

"Even when she gave you that lecture back at Weeping Whitewood?" Nagi chuckled.

"Huh? How did you...?" HB asked before Hope interrupted him.

"Come now, we don't have time to lose. Cross needs our help." Hope said.

"Follow me. I'll use the Skell jet residue, which is leftover from lack of a Flight Module, and likely from a lack of maintenance." Alexa said.

"Can I co-lead, Alexa?" Lin asked.

"Of course. We'll lead the way together, as Outfitters, and as Skell fanatics." Alexa said with a smile.

"Thanks." Lin said. Alexa and Lin did a fist bump.

As time was running out, they eventually found where the location of the Skell residue led them to. Some well hidden base in Sylvalum. So well hidden, not even FrontierNav could find it. "So... That's the base of Alex and his followers." Elma said.

"Indeed. Alex may have attempted to ruin Cross's dignity, but the citizens only show genuine concern." Nagi stated.

"Even the flirtatious men?" Irina asked.

"Even the flirtatious ones." Nagi replied.

"Huh. Guess men may not be all bad after all." Irina figured.

"Uh-oh. Take a look." L said. The base was guarded. Heavily guarded.

"So, how are we going to get Cross out of a heavily guarded base?" Celica asked.

"Tatsu interested in hearing plan, too." Tatsu said.

"Hmm... Is there anyone of us that's still a sniper? Lao's still in no condition to fight. That's why he's not with us." Elma asked.

"I can volunteer on that." Bozé offered.

"Bozé?" HB wondered.

"I'll just equip myself with a Beam Sniper Rifle." Bozé suggested.

"And then once the enemy's getting around, scattered. I'll make the first strike." said Nagi as he pulled out a katana.

"And for Skell based reinforcements?" Elma asked.

"L and I will take care of them. If they knew there are non-human combatants on the field, they will quickly take us down without a second thought. But if we stay strong in our Skells, they won't know who's piloting them." Celica suggested.

Once the plans are all figured out, Elma decided now's the time to reveal her part. "Once there's no one left to guard the door, due to all the enemies being lured, I'll go in and rescue Cross." Elma suggested.

"I'll back you up, Elma." Lin suggested.

"Are you sure, Lin? You saw what Alex did to that outfit." Elma said worryingly.

"Elma's right, Lin. What Alex did to Cross's shirt is really not appropriate for children to see." Doug said.

"I know! I know! ...Good thing I kept my volume low when I yelled." Lin whispered. Lin also suggested that Tatsu stay in her Skell.

"Okay, go on ahead. I'll make the first strike." Bozé said. As he aimed his Beam Sniper Rifle at one of the guards, he was waiting for everyone to get into position. After some time, once my allies were in position, and he knows it, he decided to fire.

"Agh!" One of the guards yelled as Bozé sniped him.

"He's... He's dead! Intruder! We have intruders!" the other guard yelled. An alarm was going around at the base. As the lead guard was about to pinpoint the direction of the beam bullet, he was yelling "An intruder fired from this way! We have to find out who- Augh!" He was defeated... by Secretary Nagi.

"The... The Defense Secretary?!" another guard asked.

"Yes. The one and only. And I'm not to be underestimated just because I'm in a suit. And trust me, I was there when Cross attempted diplomacy on your leader, Alex. I have every reason to oppose him. ...And so do these fellow BLADEs." Nagi said.

The rest of the human BLADEs, including Bozé, came into the scene, wielding melee weapons. But if the situation calls for it, they'll use ranged weapons, too. "We need Skell reinforcements! Now!" Some of the guards hopped into Skells, hoping to gain an advantage.

"Trying to get an advantage? Not on our watch." Elma said. Suddenly, two allied Skells appeared. One had beam and gravity weapons, which, unbeknownst to the guards, belonged to Celica, while the other had electric weapons, which, unbeknownst to the guards, belonged to L.

The fight was getting increasingly chaotic, with Celica and L fending off Skell reinforcements. Eventually, the door was left open. "I'm going in, back me up!" Elma yelled. Lin proceeded to follow her.

Meanwhile, inside the base... "Boss! We've got bad news!" one of the guards said.

"Let me guess... not a single xeno was kicked out of the city?" Alex asked.

"No, it's worse! We're under attack! From all sorts of BLADEs! And Secretary Nagi is amongst them!" the guard said.

"Grr... So the Secretary is really against his own kind. To think he'd stick up to the traitor." Alex said.

"What shall we do?" the guard asked.

"Me, Alex, and a few surviving followers will be fleeing to Cauldros. We need you to dispose of Cross. Quickly, feed her to whatever indigen she fears!" said the second-in-command, who was the man that tricked me into that phony Reclaimer mission.

After some time... "It appears help had come your way, but I cannot allow them to interfere with our plans, Cross. So, we're going to have to dispose of you." I was slightly relieved to know that the calamity outside was my allies fighting Alex's followers, but I still gave the guard a death glare. "Let's see now... What shall we feed you to? How about... a Frenzied Coronid? It's a Crimson Aurora right now." the guard suggested. But I didn't look intimidated. "How about... an Aeviter? They pose as statues." the guard suggested. But I still wasn't intimidated. "How about... How about that Filiavent in the middle of western Lake Ciel?"

As soon as the guard mentioned the Filiavent, I suddenly reacted in complete fear. I was trying to scream in fear, but my gag muffled my screams. My fear of Filiavents stemmed from a trip to White Phosphor Lake, in Cauldros, gone horribly wrong. "Ahh, so you're scared of those gigantic mollusks? I say the look of fear in your eyes says so. You might want to be careful with your little movements. Especially since your shirt has a hole that reveals part of your breast. Not to mention, a huge slit. Now, come with me, and I promise this will- Aaagh!" He said before something attacked him.

"Not if I can do anything about it." I knew who it was. It was Elma. I tried to call her name, but I was still gagged.

"Hold still, Cross." Elma said. Surely enough, Elma quickly removed my gag. I can finally speak again.

"Elma!" I yelled in glee.

"Are you alright, Cross? You had us all worried!" Elma asked in concern.

"Wait... My dignity... wasn't destroyed?" I asked.

"Nope. Even the biggest pervert in NLA was actually concerned for you. ...There. You're free of your hogtie." Elma said. I can move my arms and legs again. However, I hadn't fully recovered my strength, and thus, I fell on my chest.

"Aw, man! Just as I could celebrate the joy of moving again!" I yelled with disappointment.

"Here, hold on to me. I'll carry you home." Elma suggested. Elma was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Thanks, Elma." I said.

"Cross! Are you alright?!" Lin asked as she appeared.

"Lin! Good to see you!" I said out of happiness.

"Don't worry. We're all here to back you up." Lin said. And it turns out, almost all the people I've worked with, were all there for me.

"Everyone! ...Wait, where's Lao?" I asked.

"He's still in no condition for battle." Doug explained.

"What happened to your Badge of Honor?" Nagi asked.

"Secretary Nagi? ...Unfortunately, Alex destroyed it. He threw it in lava. And I was forced to witness it, too!" I said. Then I realised... "Where's Alex?" I asked.

"He escaped, along with a few of his followers." Celica explained.

"Hmph. I so want to finish him after what he did to me!" I exclaimed.

"We understand how you feel, girl. But you need to recover your strength." Alexa said.

"Alexa's right, pard. You can't even fight a little Ovis under your current condition." Yelv said.

"Let's head back to New LA first." Elma ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. At once, ma'am." Nagi agreed. As Elma was taking me to her Skell, I realised...

"Wait a minute! Where's MY Skell?" I asked.

"Good news, Cross. The Reclaimers have brought it back in one piece to New LA. They've also locked your ability to summon it until you've regained full strength." Elma said.

"Oh, thank goodness." I sighed out of relief.

Meanwhile... "That girl's allies dared interfere with my plans? Now how are we supposed to save humanity from those cursed xeno filths?" Alex asked out of frustration.

"Hmm... I have a last-ditch idea. But you're not going to like it as much as I don't." said Alex's lieutenant.

"What is it? You did great with tricking Cross into that phony Reclaimer mission." Alex asked.

"There is one group of xenoforms that Cross actually is against." said Alex's lieutenant.

"Oh? What are they called?" Alex asked.

"They're called the Ganglion. As bad as all xenos are, these ones seem to enjoy resorting to violence. Maybe we could use that to our advantage." said Alex's lieutenant. Alex was thinking. "I thought you wouldn't like that idea, though-" said Alex's lieutenant before he was interrupted.

"The Ganglion... Maybe once they've fulfilled their purpose, we can dispose of them as we would any other xeno." Alex figured.

"Um, boss?" asked Alex's lieutenant.

A few hours later... "Whew. I'm finally back home. Shame that I have to depend on you guys to even walk." I mulled.

"Well, considering what they did to you, your body needs to regain its strength." Lin said.

"Lin's right, Cross. Fortunately, Vandham has given you as much time off as you want until you completely regain full strength." Elma said. I thanked the two.

"Oh, and Cross? The menu, as promised. What would you like for dinner?" Lin said as she handed me the menu.

After some thinking, I decided to go with... "How about beef-and-pasta-casserole? Cheeseburger macaroni flavored?"

"...Okay, order coming right up!" Lin responded.

"Linly! Linly! What is Linly going to make?!" Tatsu yelled out of excitement.

"Beef-and-pasta-casserole. The flavor's going to be cheeseburger macaroni. Now, just so you know, Cross needs to regain her strength, so I'll be giving her the biggest portion." Lin said.

"Tatsu fine with that. What ingredients does Linly have?" Tatsu asked.

"Hmm... Let's see, we have... Pasta, check. Cheese, check. Milk, check. ...Hmm." Lin said.

"What wrong, Linly?" Tatsu asked.

"It seems we're missing an ingredient. The most important part." Lin said.

"What is it?!" Tatsu asked out of shock.

"The beef! But that's okay. I have a perfect substitute." Lin said. As Tatsu was wondering, Lin turned around and said "I'll cook you instead!" And right away, Tatsu was yelling out of fluster.

"Meh! Linly! It's "beef-and-pasta-casserole", not "Tatsu-and-pasta-casserole"! Tatsu not beef!" Tatsu yelled.

"Oh, wait! I just realised, we do have beef after all!" Lin "corrected" herself.

"Oh, come on! Linly did that on purpose! Linly is heartless and naughty!" Tatsu was yelling, catching my attention, and Elma's.

After some time... "Okay, Cross! Dinner's ready!" Because I needed to regain my strength, I was given the biggest portion. I needed enough strength so that way when the time comes to finish off that xenophobe once and for all, I'll be ready. I'll have Elma, Lin, and Celica back me up for when that day comes. This is where my story ends.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Captured: Bonus Scene:**

My name is Cross, a high ranking rookie Reclaimer who works for Team Elma. I told you about the day I was captured by a xenophobic ex-Interceptor named Alex, but was rescued by Elma and most of the BLADEs I worked alongside. Well... here's a detail I wish I could've mentioned in that story...

At that time, I was sapped of my strength, due to a tranquilizer dart. That, and the fact that I hadn't eaten at all while I was in captivity, meant I just couldn't walk. At all. I had to depend on others just to even walk. Luckily, Elma was willing to let me ride in her Skell. If I can't even walk, I couldn't even pilot a Skell.

"I still can't believe they ruined my new Special Reclaimer uniform. I wonder what Candid & Credible would think of the fact that their hard work had gone to waste?" I asked.

"Don't sweat it, Cross. Tutura told me that you shouldn't work yourself up over it. Especially since it was far beyond your control." Elma assured me. While I tried to hold onto the side of Elma's seat, I had to keep my chest covered. Especially since Alex, whom I beared a personal grudge against in the first place, tore off my badge, and revealed a part of my breast in the process. Luckily, it didn't reveal a certain unmentionable.

As we were flying out of Sylvalum and back towards Primordia, I sighed in sadness. "I still can't believe my badge was destroyed." I said as I sighed. I had a flashback to which Alex forced me to witness my badge being destroyed. During the flashback, one of Alex's followers carried my bound and gagged body like a suitcase, which was definitely undignified.

"Men, can you hold Cross's head so she can't look away?" Alex asked. Two more of his followers complied. One held my head vertically, so I can't look up or down; the other placed his hands on my cheek, so I can't look away. "Now, Cross, this is what you get for selling humanity to those xenos. Even if you survive our ordeal, you'll be a laughingstock forever." Alex said... before throwing my badge into the lava. And the badge was made of solid gold, too. Little did Alex know that I wasn't a laughingstock after all.

"Listen, Cross. It's a shame, truly. But what's done is done. The fact that you're alive and well, matters much more than some badge. Besides, even without that badge, you've proven to be an excellent BLADE without it." Elma assured me. Then, the communications turned on.

"Elma's right, Cross. Take a look around you. All the BLADEs that are with us? They all had different reasons to help save you. As we mentioned earlier, we're all here for you." Nagi complied. As I looked around, I saw all the Skells around, nodding in agreement with Nagi's words. Elma handed me the communication so I can thank them for their words, to which I did.

"Thank you, everyone. It's wonderful to be with everyone." I said.

"And it's wonderful for all of us to be with you." Lin replied.

"Once you recover, we're all open to helping you finish that xenophobe once and for all once we find him. So no matter which of us you choose to help you, we're all on your side, Cross." Elma agreed. I smiled at Elma's words.

"And look at that. We're back in NLA. I'm going to give Vandham the report." Nagi stated. Nagi opened up communications, and chose to contact Vandham. "Commander Vandham? Come in." Nagi requested.

"Nagi? I've been looking everywhere in NLA for ya." Vandham was surprised.

"Well, I'll be with you in a bit. In the meantime, though, tell every news outlet in NLA that the mission to rescue Cross is a success, and that everyone, human or xenoform, can rest easy for now." Nagi replied.

"A-Alright. I suppose. Meet me in BLADE Tower, will ya?" Vandham requested.

"Yes, sir. At once, sir." Nagi replied.

"Anyone want to help me bring Cross to the BLADE Barracks?" Elma asked.

"I'll do it." Lin replied.

"Umm... Lin?" Doug asked.

"And yes, I'm aware of what happened to Cross's new outfit." Lin stated.

"How about I give Cross a bathrobe once we're inside?" Elma suggested.

"That might be a good idea, considering even girls have to respect other girls' privacies. ...Or something like that." Gwin agreed.

"Not how I would've said it, Gwin, but good to know." Irina stated.

"Cross, once I park the Skell, I want you to hang on to me until Lin comes along." Elma stated.

"Very well. Thank you all, again." I said. I'm glad to have gotten this detail mentioned at long last. So you know the remainder of the story by now. This is where the missing detail will end.


End file.
